


Escape

by Mira_Mira



Series: One Word Prompts [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira_Mira/pseuds/Mira_Mira
Summary: Drabble of an escape from an injured Lance.





	Escape

Lance sprinted through the ship, lights flashing, sirens screaming, and lungs heaving. Twisting around a corner, his blaster rose up and fired. Three sentries fell. The comms crackled, fried when a concussive blast was set off. The halls all looked the same, purple and violet and silver metal. Without Pidge he may not find his way back… a quick shake of his head. No time to think like that. Run, run, run. Faster, listen. Guards. Raise. Aim. Fire. Run. Can’t stop. To dangerous. The ship shuttered, sending him into a wall. Pain. Ribs. Broken? Not sure. No time to check. Run, run, run. Turn, turn, turn. Sounds of fighting. Raise, aim, fire. Colors. Sounds. Run. Trap. Run, green lion. Pain. Shouts. Blurred colors. Scraping of metal. Safety.


End file.
